Phil Coulson (MHU-6)
Phil Coulson is an agent of SHIELD. Biography Dawn of a New World Control of Power He attempted to call Agent Archer of fellow Intelligence Organization SPECTER to discus an ongoing operation twice. Both times Agent Archer ignored him, causing Coulson to go to the secret OSP Office of SPECTER in New York to discus the operation, that was centered around Captain America, the very same homeless man the OSP team picked up that day. A Dark Past He begins with informing Agent Archer about how Captain America ended up where they found him and how he had no idea what Captain America did until he resurfaced. Coulson agrees to have Captain America examined by ARCIS, where both he and Archer learn of Steve's mission before he found his way to them. Getting backup from his own team led by Agent May, Coulson hands Archer a track record of Captain America's last sightings and then Agent May informs them of a HYDRA assault team having tracked them. Coulson helps Archer defend the base from the attack of HYDRA led by Daniel Whitehall. They are saved by Agent May and Captain America and the latter reveals to them they have to go to Mexico. Haunted Power Coulson, Archer and Captain America flew to Cuantajara in Mexico, where they met with Agent 33. They encountered a group affiliated with the Norse Paganists, which they managed to subdue even though they were outnumbered and outgunned. When HYDRA arrived led by Whitehall again, Coulson, Archer and Captain America were forced to move into the church, where they faced off against HYDRA one more time. While May and Coulson managed to take down most of the goons with Whitehall and in the process learned Whitehall was a General named Reinhard in World War II, Archer shot and killed Whitehall before they could question him. A cave in happened and Coulson became trapped with Archer and Captain America, with no choice but to face the ruins themselves now. Tomb of Ruins He, Archer and Captain America headed down into the ruins, where he got seperated from Archer and Captain America. Here he meets Alpha, a tomb guardian of the ruins, who warns him of her brother Omega. Coulson learns that one of the Stones of the Gods is here and hurry to meet with Archer and Captain America. He also learns of the mission and how Alpha was responsible for erasing Steve's memories, while Omega aided HYDRA in their efforts to obtain the Stone. In the end Coulson and Alpha team up with Archer and Captain America to take down Omega, but he proves to powerful. When he tries to summon the stone by killing his sister, Coulson and the rest catch the blast of darkness after which the Reality Stone started forming on the Shrine of Reality. Stopped Time He experiences a new reality created by exposure to the powers of the Reality Stone, in which he is happily married to Audrey Nathan. Enjoying their time together, Coulson mentions how he may be promoted to regional director of ArcSEC Security. When asked by Audrey why he didn't take the job offer from Pym Industries, he confesses he would rather work for the government. He then begins to realize this reality is not real and breaks free from the Stone's power. End of the Line He, Agent Archer and Captain America join the battle between Omega and SHIELD/SPECTER. Omega proves to be to powerful until SHIELD and SPECTER reinforcements show up and Coulson and the others become augmented by Alpha. They manage to beat Omega and lock him up in a containment cell aboard one of the SHIELD Quinjets when he is ordered by Director Fury to get in touch with their contact. Coulson then sends Agent May to assess a 0-8-4 in Bahrain while he gets orders to find the Reality Stone and built up the Codex. He and Archer promise each other to keep each other in the loop in their search for the Reality Stone. Trivia Appearances *Dawn of a New World